The Sun Knight's graceful nails
by Salerina
Summary: "Child, no matter what happened, you must at least cut your nails at least once a week!" I was struck by lightning when I found out that my nails are one centimeters long! And where is the nail-clipper! God of Light, please have mercy on this poor lamb!
1. Chapter 1

Good (I don't know. Morning? Afternoon? Evening? Night?"slap") day to you all! It seems like my long fic has taking to muuch effect on me. (Meaning: If you want to write a sad story, you yourself must be sad in order to grasp the feeling and pour it into making a sad story, right?right?). So, I want to cheer myself up a bit and decided to make this fic.

Note: The reason I wrote this because I saw that my nails were getting long...

**One-shot!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

The sun shone brightly down from the sky, even spilling through the thick layers of the tree canopy, like little golden flowers blooming on the ground. Walking along the tiny path in the countryside, the fresh aroma of nature filled the air. My companions walked beside me, singing songs and looking as joyful as possible… _Clang!_

"Attack!"

"Charge!"

"Earth, shield!" I roared at Earth when someone, no _something_ was going to attack one of a holy knight.

_Clang!_ The sword swiveled around and fell. It took less than a second for Judgment to finished it off. When he was done, he took a step and killed another one.

The situation here were havoc; Leaf shooting ten arrows continuously, Ice used his ice magic to freeze the enemies in 1 kilometer ahead of him, Blaze charge through head to head with the enemy, howling maniacally,

What, you wanna know what's going on?

Simply put

We're fighting against undead creatures! And a whole bunch of them!

What? It contradicted with I said at the beginning? Okay, okay, I will change it.

What I should say is this;

The sun was covered by thick black clouds in the sky, as if darkness swallowed the sun whole and there were no sign of the sun came to light, grass and flowers were being trampled by dozens of people and the non-people. Chasing the undead that were roaming around nonstop, the decaying stench from the undead's body mixed with the holy knight's sweat permeating the air. My companions ran beside me, screaming with stern look and with eyes filled with hate at the undead.

Happy now?

"GRAAAAAHHHH!"

Waaaa. An Undead charge right in front of me! "Holy light!" I exclaimed, blasting the undead into smithereens.

There's no time to take a break cause another one came right at me. I kept blasting and blasting, that's the only thing I could do because everywhere I see, there were undead creatures. The sight was almost unbearable.

Even though I said all this like it seemed like everyone is alright, they were in fact, not.

MY injury was grave. Some undead creature dare to attack me from behind and the others didn't time to heal me. The only thing I could do right now is keep blasting any undead that appeared.

_God of Light, I don't want to meet you to soon._

* * *

"Are you really alright, Grisia?"

Even though I wanted to say "no", I didn't want to make Judgement worried, so I changed my mind and said "Yes" and smiled at him. As I though, it didn't work. My smile was weak and I looked pale. It didn't take long before he said, "I'll go find some clerics to heal you."

"What? No!" I replied, clutching his clothes. "The others need them more than me and you know me, right? I can heal fast" I reassured him.

The fight with the undead creatures had finally ended and the knights came back to the holy temple had a lot of wounds. They need the clerics more than I am anyway. Besides, I'm a cockroach (I really said that!) and can't die easily.

Judgement didn't seem convince at what I said. _Why? He should be used to seeing me badly injured, right?_

In an attempt to convince Lesus, I cast a moderate heal; the wound on the back started to heal.

He finally said. "Alright. Take some rest." He turn around and before Judge opened the door, he looked at me and ask, "You don't have to take those facial masks, do you?"

"..." He asked me because he is worried or because when the time that I apply them and sleep, he is afraid that he might accidentally killed me, mistaking me for a decayed zombie?

"No" I replied. My limbs were tired and I was really sleepy. Thankfully, I changed my clothes. It took only a second for me to sleep; I yawned.

_Goodnight, everyone._

* * *

I'm doomed.

During these past weeks, I was preoccupied with the undead and had forgotten on a very serious matter concerning a part of my body.

My nails.

I recalled what my Teacher said to me

"Child, no matter what happened, you must be graceful at all times."

"Yes, Teacher. I will be graceful at all times" I said this when I completed all of my task of fell in stairs gracefully, walking gracefully and even, fainted gracefully.

'Child, no matter what happened, even if the other stink and their clothes was almost unbearable to look at, you must be exceptionally graceful."

"Yes, Teacher!" That time when I fought with Pink because I took her strawberry lollipop and she threw a black thing like mud to me, I managed to dodge it and it hit her cleaning corpse instead.

"Now child, I will tell you one more thing" Teacher looked at me with stern gaze. "You must cut your nail at least once a week!"

"Why, Teacher?"

"Think about it, child. Long fingernails can keep dirt and when you take a **** and **** while your nails are long, the **** can get stuck in your fingernails! So that's why you must cut your nails at least once a week."

"But what if I can't find any nail clipper?"

"Do not worry, child. Here, this is nail clipper that I'm going to give it to you. Just one clip and your nails will be gone. It is very effective. Here"

I was dumbstruck.

If teacher knows that my nails was as long as two centimeters and didn't even clipped it yet...

The horror!

I began searching for the nail clipper that Teacher gave me. I placed it in the exact place, next to the oil essential. But I couldn't find it. Don't tell me...

It's gone!

This can't be happening...

I searched frantically everywhere; the drawer, table, under the table, in my wine cellar; places everywhere inside my room, but I still can't find the nail clipper.

Not only have I not clipped my nail, I also lost the nail clipper that Teacher gave to me! I immediately became pale.

I have to looked for it no matter what!

* * *

**T/N: NOOOOO, It became two part! =A=;**

**I humbly request for review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn you annaSSASIN ( Literary! Please read the next line!) You updated so fast that it made me so (jealous) motivated to writing this fic in the middle of my homework. I will have my revenge!**

**100angel: *blush* oh wow... For your reply to this I input some of the Knight's that you mention. Enjoy! I have a beta. annaSSASIN, but she (or he) is beta to We will never forget! right no **

**yuki no tsuki: yup off all things, nail... *nod**nod***

**Sakura-Hyuga: ... I forgot to rechecked... *goes to fix***

**annaSSASIN: thank you very much!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

"Who was it, that entered my room these past week?", was my first thought. Think. Think. My very own life is on the line here! The people who came to my room were; Adair ( to fet-ehem-tell info about the undead), Leaf (he told me that the undead had appeared in Leaf Bud City three days ago), Blaze (he dares to kicked my door! But that was not the point here...), Storm ( he managed to "give" my documents to me... ugh... I just shove it to Adair later on) and of course, judgement.

But the ones who really went inside my room were Adair and Judgement.

_What did they want with my nail-clipper? Don't they have any?_

Of course I can't just judge because they entered the room. It could be another one of my brothers. Earth? It must be for revenge for stealing his _girlfriend_, but I doubt that he took revenge on me just by taking my nail-clipper. Leaf? No way! He's a good guy! For thinking that Leaf stole my nail-clipper was far from my thinking. But the sudden image of Leaf and the voodoo appeared on my mind.

I shuddered at the thought. I didn't even forget that since the day I found out that Leaf learned the art of voodoo, I swore to myself that I would NEVER left any traces of nails, hair, etc.

Going back to topic, though it sounds like I've been muttering to myself in my head for some time now, in reality, I was combing my hair, apply my facial mask, boil water to iron my shirt, shine my shoes and finally, put my gloves on.

_My nails... I could see my longs nail inside the gloves I was wearing. *sob*_

I quickly strode elegantly outside my room to find where Adair was.

What? You said that I'm cruel because I searched for him when he was injured by the undead yesterday?

Brother! This is the Kingdom of the Forgotten Sound, the jurisdiction of the God of Light; it's impossible not to have clerics around! Even though Adair and the other platoons was badly injured with the fight against the undead, ten or so clerics could easily healed them!

And besides, I was only going to ask Adair if he took or have seen my nail-clipper or not! I don't intend to make him do _anything _besides that!

Okay, maybe a little bit.

Screw that! I lightly jogged to the training ground. Knowing Adair, he must be training with his platoon right now.

_Adair, oh Adair. Even though you only had been healed yesterday, you're still diligently trained your platoon. I really have good judgement when I picked you as vice-captain._

As I guessed, he really was practicing with my Sun Knight platoon. I elegantly walked from behind him. Adair sensed my presence and quickly stopped practicing. I smiled as I said, "Seeing how Sun's brothers were standing here at this blessed place exchanging the God of Light's benevolence, Sun's heart was immediately filled with warmth and happiness. Hence, having to stop everyone in the middle of this exchange made Sun feel extremely terrible and bitter about it. Ah! Sun should really receive the God of Light's punishment for this, but I had to interrupt. Thus, hoping that everyone present here will understand and forgive my intrusion, please allow Adair to leave this wonderful exchange to follow Sun instead. Later, Sun will definitely, in the name of the God of Light, fully exchange and share the God of Light's benevolence with everyone present here as an apology."

Of course, I don't really have to ask for their forgiveness. There's no way I'd do that.

Hearing my long-wide speech, everyone was dumbfounded and simultaneously turned their head to Adair. Adair immediately instructed the others to continue their practice and jogged to where I was.

When there was nobody around, I immediately changed my expression and ask him sternly. "Adair, answer me truthfully; did you took my nail-clipper?"

Hearing that, Adair was taking aback. I can't blame him, though. A Captain asking for a nail-clipper with a serious face was a rare occasion indeed.

Adair stuttered but with an equivalently looking serious face, he said, "N-no, Captain. I would never steal your nail-clipper!"

I smiled bitterly to myself. _Darn, so it wasn't Adair._ _Now I have to look for Judgement_. Even though I am 100 % sure he didn't took my nail-clipper-which obviously wasn't- I could probably asked him where's the last time he seen it. For your information, he has a keen eye. I can definitely use that!

Adair still have that kind of I-didn't-steal-nor-will-steal-anything-please-beli eve-me-Captain!-face. Having an over-serious vice-captain is troublesome sometimes...

"Don't worry to much about it" I started to walked as I said "I want to go look for Judgement"

Adair saluted me as he replied "Yes, Captain! Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I halted and revealed my most brightest smile to him "The God of Light have given me the blessing to Adair to remind me something of utmost importance. After you have exchange the God of Light of God's blessings with your brothers, please come to Sun's humble room and through His diligent watches to all of His Children take care of _some _documents"

I left Adair happily. Even though I still haven't found my nail-clipper, the problem with taking care of the document have been solved. Very good. Very good.

* * *

I picked up a basin of clear water, a hand towel and two stools, and then proceeded to the toilet in the Judge's Complex.

After placing the stools on the floor that was as clean and bright as a mirror, I sat down on a stool, and breathing in the lemon fragrance that filled the whole room, began to daydream while waiting for him.

_If Judgement really don't have the nail-clipper, what am I supposed to do? I can't possibly asked the other knights about it; they will think I'm weird. Not that I'm already weird... Between my holy knights and my Teacher..._

I had been daydreaming for only a few minutes when all of a sudden, a mass of black shadows flashed past and leaned on the sink to vomit profusely.

After a period of time, as usual, he finished puking. I patted his shoulder and passed the clean water and hand towel to him. He took them, then sat down on the stool and started to use the water and towel to neaten his appearance.

Lesus glanced at me and asked, "What are you thinking about? Why are you looking at me blankly?"

"Lesus" I started, don't now how I could say it. In the end I blatantly asked, "Have you seen my nail-clipper?" Cause there's no way that Lesus would have stolen it.

Lesus rose an eyebrow, looking confused. After searching that I really was serious, he replied "No, why?"

"Look at this!" I agitatedly pull out my gloves so that he could see the long nails. "My nails! They've grown to long! I have to clip it!"

Lesus said in his stool, frowning as he said "Why don't you use another one, then?"

"What? No way!" I stand up from my stool and in a loud noise I yelled "Teacher gave it to me! If it were another I would definitely be fine if I lost it. But it's from Teacher! If Teacher know that I lose it..." Just thinking about it made me shiver.

Lesus sighed, "You're exaggerating, Grisia"

I immediately denied him. "You just don't know my Teacher" _The tor-I meant- practice he gave me everyday, the day that I accidentally slipped in one of my graceful falls at the teacher, accidentally ruined his clothes and Teacher smiling ear to ear, to gracefully trashed me into the trash bin- You will never know!_

"Can't you do something about this, Lesus?" I turned my head to look at Lesus, hoping that he had some idea to get my nail-clipper back. Lesus always help me after all.

Alas, reality was cruel sometimes and what he said really made me lose all my hope, "Grisia, I can't help you."

I pouted, "But why?"

"No one would dare to enter the Sun's knight room and steal your nail-clipper. The chances that other knights just barge in without your room was unthinkable. It's so unlikely to the twelve holy knights; they have their own and probably put them in a place where they can keep it save... unlike you, that is."

_Hey, I also put it in the safe place, besides the oil essential that I used everyday! There's no way I could even forget putting that there!_

"If even you, who have great memories can't remember where was the last time you put it, then I really can't help you." He looked at me indifferently.

_...Do you have to be a tapeworm at times like this?_

Lesus suddenly stand up from the stool and swiftly walked away_  
_

"Wait, wait. Lesus. Where are you going?"

"I still got some documents to take care of." He turned his head to me and said, "I'm sorry I can't help you". And with that, he left.

_So, between choosing me and your documents, you prefer the documents?_

Traitor!

* * *

With remorse I went to Pink's house, hoping that she could do fortune telling or could possibly peek a little into my mind in case I really did forgotten where I put my nail-clipper.

I dejectedly opened Pink's house, but what I saw shocked me.

Really shocked me.

Pink was sitting on her bed, wearing the same laced dress and laced shoes. When I came, she was humming delightedly to herself. When she saw me, her face lit up and swinging her right hand to me "Sun!" she giggled. Her right hand...

There it was. My Teacher's-well, it is mine actually-nail clipper, being swung there and there in the hand of the last _person_ I thought to steal from.

"PINK!" I yelled. While pointing, I continued, "Where did you get those nail-clipper from?"

"This?" She pointed the nail-clipper with her eyes. "Don't you remember, Sun? You lend it to me." She giggled some more.

I was getting more and more suspicious. I don't remember lending my nail-clipper to her. I don't remember ever lending her everything!

Pink's pace suddenly change for the worst. I knew then that something was not right.

"What did you do to me?" I narrowed my eyes. That is not a question. That's a statement. I know that she did something and that something involved my Teacher's nail-clipper!

"Give it back to me" I stretched my hand open.

"NOOO!" She clutched the nail-clipper and pout "I need to clipped my nails, you know!"

"You're a CORPSE! You don't need to clipped your nails. They don't even grow!"

"Give it to me!" I got more and more irritated.

"Hmph!" Pink slowly hovered in the air, her body releasing a dense aura of darkness. Even her hair fluttered about chaotically. In a cold and ominous tone, she said, "Make. Me"

_That's it!_

I blasted holy light to her but still restrained because Pink was still holding the nail-clipper. If I don't, not only will she disintegrated to dust, my nail-clipper will also turned to smithereens.

Pink easily dodged and while floating in mid-air said sarcastically to me. "What's wrong, Sun? I can't believe that was all you got?" She shot dark magic towards me.

"Earth shield!"_ If it weren't for you clutching that damn nail-clipper, I would have turned you into dust right now!_

"Holly light arrow!" The holy light materialized into ten or so arrows. _This time I don't have to hold back. I just punctured her right in her body, avoiding her right hand._

But as I was about to attacked, the cleaning corpse charged right to me!

_Darn it! I forgot about the other corpse._

I leaped back, dodging the broom as I did so. Slice. Slice. Slice. Even a broom could cut me._  
_

Pink swiftly moved her index finger and when I was about to take a step backwards, I tripped.

_Ha! Don't you dare underestimate my whole month of falling gracefully!_

I balanced my body; positioned my right foot as an axis, as the cleaning corpse ready to attacked. I twirl around and managed to avoid getting stabbed to the heart by a broom and blasted holy light at it. The corpse flew and blasted against the wall, leaving dusts and piles of wood.

"You're no fun, Sun!"She pouted, ready to attacked me again with her dark magic.

"Pink" I started, looking at her directly and said in a menacing tone. "If you don't hand it over now, I will never ask Ice to make strawberry shaved ice for you again!"

"Waaaaa" The dark aura around her depleted instantly. Pink ran up to me and hugged my foot. "You're a meanie, Sun. Here!" Pink thrust the nail-clipper to my hand. I lifted her up and asked her "What exactly happened?"

"I have no fun at all these past few weeks."

I rolled my eyes at her._ What those it got to do with me?_

"You clipped your nails in my house the other day. I want you to lend me but you don't want to, saying it was from Neo"

_Of course I wouldn't lend anything that was related to my Teacher, especially to you, who don't even know how to handle it properly_

"Then what?"

"W-well" She avoided my gaze

"Well?" I began to fell more and more suspicious.

"I attacked you were you weren't looking, hide your nail-clipper, and messed with your memory a little, alright!"

"Please don't take away my strawberry shaved ice!" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

_T-to think I could be attacked from behind... By a little girl at that. Am I getting weak?_

"Alright, I won't" I put her back to her feet. Pink's face lit with delight. "Sun! You're so nice!"

"As long as you don't do that again." She nodded her head. A lollipop suddenly popped in her hand and she licked it twice before saying, "I won't. As long as you bring my sweets."

_So if I don't, you'd still do this kind of thing?_

* * *

The morning sun penetrated to a glass window; the God of Light has shown its grace by giving this blessed day, the bright blue sky stretched as far as the eyes could see, the bird chirping happily accepting a new day. Children playing around, energetic, moms cooked their breakfast; steamed came out of the fresh baked food. But from far away, from the Church of the God of Light, an epic screamed could be heard._  
_

"AHHHHHHH"

"What's wrong, Sun!" Judgement banged the door opened, looking thoroughly if there was any enemy inside. But no, inside were only Sun, still in his undergarment. What strange him the most, was that the room looking messy.

"What's wrong, Sun?" Judgement looked at Sun who was currently sitting miserably on the floor at the center of the mess.

"My nail-"

BANG! The Judgement knight promptly fled as soon as he heard the word "nail"; he doesn't need to know what Sun is going to say next.

From afar, he can heard some voice, "Judgement, wait! Please help me! I swear I put it besides the oil essential two days ago~"

Little did Sun know, that the one who lend it was Cloud.

* * *

I HUMBLY REQUEST FOR REVIEWS!


End file.
